Transformers
by BeckyCSI
Summary: So I get bored and wrote something completely pointless hopefully giving you a laugh for a few seconds, taking your mind off all the sadness of Jorja's departure....R&R and tell me it made you smile :D


_**Summary: So I got bored, thought of one episode where Warrick calls Grissom a robot and well here it is. It's probably weird, retarded, stupid and just plain pointless but tbh I don't care, there's a large shortage of funny fics so I'm adding my fair share.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to CSI or Transformers, No Beta so I'm sorry about any mistakes. Please leave Reviews  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Grissom was sat patiently going over some old case files form his 'one's that got away' board, hoping to find something new that he may have missed. For once it was a slow night in Las Vegas and the team were just hanging around the lab waiting for something to come in.

Greg had somehow managed to tip toe into his office without being noticed, when he found the right time he bellowed out loud startling Grissom out of his deep thoughts. "GIL GRISSOM ROBOT IN DISGUISE!" He ran back out in hysterics leaving the entomologist confused and somewhat annoyed. He stood, hoping that his search for the young ex lab rat would be a sufficient distraction from working.

Walking into the hallway, he bumped straight into Nick. "Have you seen Greg?"

"Yeah he just ran out of your office laughing." He replied with slight confusion as Grissom had appeared from the same direction.

"I know that much Nick, which way did he go?"

"Towards the break room…why? What he do?" Nick momentarily regretted asking the question, as he knew that it was something that would inevitably piss the big boss off.

"I'll tell you later."

He walked into the break room spotting the rest of the night shift team drinking coffee and waiting for any assignments. "Where's Greg?"

"Uh?" replied the whole group without even stirring from their current activities.

"Where is he?" He asked clearly beginning to get agitated at the lack of cooperation.

"He went in all directions." Replied Sara. She giggled looking back into her coffee trying to avoid eye contact with him. Knowing that she was receiving his 'Don't mess with me' looks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno." She shrugged and Grissom stared at her disbelievingly. He turned back in search of Greg once again. After he'd gone Warrick looked behind the couch.

"You can come out now."

Greg slowly pulled his head from behind the couch, only his face visible to the other occupants of the room. "Do you think he bought it?"

"Bought what?" Warrick asked.

"That's what they say in films, thought I'd try it out." He gave a lop sided grin, stood and walked away from the couch.

"What did you do to make him go on an execution hunt?" Catherine asked over her Vogue magazine.

"Sang loudly then ran away…sorta."

"Sorta? What did you do?" She replied, thoroughly watching his excitement, forgetting about the new over priced Prada handbag that had caught her attention.

"Okay it goes like this."

Greg looked around the room and through the glass of the break room walls, deciding the coast was clear he clenched a fist in front of his mouth, mock coughed and began to project as loud as he had in Grissom's office.

"GIL GRISSOM ROBOT IN DISGUISE!"

Everyone burst into laughter, as well as Greg. Hearing the loud stomps of one very pissed graveyard supervisor, they all soon stopped and returned to their previous tasks trying to suppress their enjoyment.

"GREG!!!!!" The really loud yell caused them all to jump, especially Greg.

"Shit gotta run!"

He quickly ran through the door and down the halls, in the opposite direction Grissom came storming into the break room again.

"Where is he!" He shouted noticing the grins plastered on the teams faces.

"Uh?" They all responded in unison.

"Ahh!" Grissom threw his arms up in frustration and became ten times more furious when he heard the familiar voice coming from somewhere else in the lab.

"GIL GRISSOM ROBOT IN DISGUISE!"

Deciding that he had enough exercise for one day, he thought to counter act Greg's shouts and made one of his own. "GREG DECOMP DUTY FOR THREE MONTHS!"

The team faced Grissom then looked into space waiting for something else to happen when they heard it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Came Greg's desperate reply.

They all began laughing again as Grissom returned to his office thoroughly pleased with himself.

"That'll teach Greg for watching too many re-runs of Transformers." He quietly said as he sat down at his case file covered desk.

Greg slowly walked back into the break room, looking somewhat dejected. "Gil Grissom robot in disguise." He said quietly, unhappy with the response he had received from Grissom minutes before.

"Why did you do it again Greggo?" Sara asked, amused from his expression.

"I don't know, I just can't stop." They all laughed once again before walking out of the room, ready to go home and get some sleep before next shift.

_**THE END**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/n: Berate me, maim me, shout anonymous threats at me, I don't care...Just Review for me and tell me that it may have even got a slight giggle out of you, cause that's what I'm here for :D**_


End file.
